


Wingman

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following anon prompt on pacificrimkink:</p><p>"Max really likes the man with the strange clothes and hair who is so nice to him.</p><p>Max thinks Chuck should like him too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

Chuck could not believe his eyes.

Max was _running_.

Max hadn't run since he was a puppy. Even then, his running was really just slightly faster lumbering around.

But now, Max was doing his best to hightail it down the hallway. He had actually pulled the leash out of Chuck's hand, which hurt Chuck on both a pride level and a personal level. His baby never ran away from him!

Chuck actually had to break into a jog himself to catch up with Max as the chubby bulldog ran around a corner.

As soon as Chuck rounded the corner, though, he was faced with a startling sight.

Max had completely stopped running, and was instead whining and nuzzling angelically at Tendo Choi's feet.

Tendo stooped down to pat Max's head. "Awww, hello, boy. Did you come to see me?"

"What's the deal, Choi? Are you stashing Milkbones in your pocket or something?" Chuck groused as he caught up to them.

"No, Max and I are just getting to be good buddies. Your dad has been bringing him to staff meetings lately. We really get along." Max sniffed Tendo happily and snuggled even closer as the man rubbed his ears.

 _Traitor_ , Chuck thought. Max was outright ignoring him!

Chuck leaned down to grab Max's leash, trying to take a little control of the situation. Just as he grabbed the leash, though, Max lunged forward, jerking the short lead so hard that Chuck stumbled and fell to his knees, face to face with Tendo.

Tendo looked up from Max and smiled right into Chuck's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi," Chuck answered lamely. His head seemed muddled. Maybe he was distracted by Tendo's spicy cologne. He'd never been close enough to smell it before.

Max made a happy grunting noise and scooted over so that he was directly between Tendo and Chuck. Then he laid his head on Chuck's knee and put one paw out to rest on Tendo's leg possessively.

Even though he was feeling annoyed, embarrassed, and strangely warm, Chuck couldn't help but laugh. "He really does like you."

Tendo grinned. "Not as much as he likes you, though. He knows who his master is."

"I don't really think of myself as his master. We're more like friends who hang out together," Chuck explained. He felt his face get even hotter as he realized how sappy he sounded.

Tendo didn't comment, though, just continued to stroke Max's wrinkled back. Chuck absentmindedly put his hand down to pat Max, then jumped a little as his fingers accidentally brushed Tendo's.

"I like Max," Tendo said quietly. Then he carefully slid his hand over and touched Chuck's fingers again. "I like his friend, too."

Chuck stared, not really sure how what to say. Stuff like this never happened to him. But he knew what Tendo was implying, right?

"So, like, do you want to go out sometime?" Chuck blurted out.

"Yes, I'd like that. As long as your dad doesn't kill me, Baby Hansen."

"Shut up, don't call me that." Since when did Chuck blush so much?

"At least I know that I have your best friend's approval, right?" Tendo asked, gesturing to Max.

Chuck laughed. "I think he's the one who set us up."

"Then maybe I really will have to start carrying treats for him. I owe him one."

"Don't worry." Chuck stood and held his hand out to help Tendo up. "I think you've already won him over."


End file.
